Stop
by moonygarou
Summary: It's up to James to bring Remus and Sirius back together again, before it's to late to mend broken hearts.


"Remus what is wrong with you?" James asked his friend with real concern, but all that he got from Remus was a quiet sad look which then was once more turned on to Sirius, who at the moment, was sitting contently in the corner of the room snogging some girl, that he had never seen in the world before, absolutely senseless.

And James suddenly knew of what was going through the werewolves mind. Ever since the prank that Sirius had pulled, he and Remus hadn't spoken one word. He could see the pain visibly in Remus's face and actions, while Sirius hid them all too carefully; distracting himself with whomever was willing. This was enough. It was time to sort things out, and if he would have to lock them together in one room, he would get the two to apologize and get their stupid brains working to see of what they have been so blind about during the last few months.

He just wanted to say something to Remus, as the other had already disappeared, probably up to their dorm to retreat to bed, to another sleepless night. Sighing heavily, he got up from the forgotten chess game that Remus and he had played some moments ago, and stepped up to Sirius, looking down at him with a quite fuming expression.

"What?" Sirius asked, pulling a moment away from the girl that was kissing him and at the end even pushing her away as she became suddenly to persistent.

"You are going up there now!" James started pointing with his finger to their dorm, "And going to apologize to Moony for all the hurt you've done to him, and if I don't hear you shagging senseless at the end, I coming up there to help you out myself!" After those words James was slightly out of breath, not actually believing that he had just actually said that, but knowing that it needed to be said. Sirius seemed to be appalled just like him and quickly scurried of the couch, his head ducking slightly like a submissive dog that had done something wrong and quickly scurried upstairs to their dorm.

James watched him for a moment with a proud smile and then looked back at the suddenly confused girl, whose cheeks were now covered by two dark red blotches.

"Don't bother even waiting," James just commented and left to sit down on the previous armchair that he had occupied.

In the meantime, Sirius had stopped in front of their dorm door panting slightly and shaking slightly. He felt himself suddenly growing quite cold, and his conscience suddenly seemed to work as well. He felt bad, horrible and most of all like a total utter bastard. Of course he had tried to apologize to Remus before, but it had all been on death ears and he started to give up that he would ever have another chance with the werewolf. He had tried to forget, suppress the pain that was forming in his heart, the longing of being able to join Moony for another romp and hold him safely after the moon. Now, he just hoped that he wasn't too late for Remus to be coming back to him. He hoped that he hadn't broken Remus's heart totally.

He slowly entered their dorm and quietly closed the door behind him. He knew that Remus would know that it was him who entered the dorm and that as soon that he smelled him he would pretend to be asleep.

Once more taking all his wits together, he gradually stepped up to Remus's bed. As soon as he got there he sat down on the edge of the bed, just looking at Remus for a moment. The werewolf was curled up on the bed, with his back turned him, his body shaking slightly seemingly from the quiet sobs that were coming from his throat. He felt his bad conscience getting worst and worst and he suddenly didn't know how to stop it anymore. He sat there in complete silence for a time before Remus suddenly spoke.

"Did James send you up here?" Remus asked his voice quiet and shaking, small sniffing noise could be heard, clearly showing that he was trying to hide that he was crying.

"No… I mean. Yes... yes he did…" Sirius answered immediately, the words falling out of his mouth like a garbled mess. Another time of silence passed between them and he somehow knew if he wouldn't say anything now he would loose his chance forever.

"Before you send me away again…" Sirius paused for a moment, trying to sort his brain for some decent sentences to come out.

"Remus… Moony… I… I am sorry… I wish I could make this all undone of what has happened… and how I have acted up… I know I have been an utter bastard… and you've got all the right to hate me for it… but I thought… I guess I should let you know…," he took another deep breath and rubbed his eyes slightly feeling the tears as well form in his eyes, something that rarely happened, as Black's don't cry and he had followed that rule like a litany, but now it seemed the time to break that rule.

"I thought… that I should let you know, that I love you, and I didn't want this all too happen. I thought when I wouldn't bother anymore… trying to apologize… you would continue your life and be happy… without me ruining everything…" Sirius practically choked out those last words and started to cry openly, his shoulders sagging down his head falling slightly forward and some hair falling in his face. He just cried for some time, not noticing that Remus was turning towards him and sitting up on the bed behind him, and slowly scooting towards him. So as he wanted to get up from the bed he was slightly shocked as he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from getting up or leaving anywhere for the moment. A shuddering breath left his lips and he slowly raised his head to look back at Remus, his heart braking even more as he found the werewolf's eyes to be as red and puffy like his probably looked right now.

"No, now is my time to talk," Remus said relatively firmly, his voice showing no trace that he had just cried some moments ago.

"Yes you've been a prick, and you've acted like an ignorant… something…" Sirius had to snort slightly at Remus's words, knowing that the other boy was trying his hardest not to give in to the cursing.

"But… I'd rather have you here by side… then not being able to talk to you at all," Remus whispered quietly. And then, suddenly everything seemed to go very fast. Faces turned, hands wiped away the other's tears and then lips met. It seemed like a fire exploding in Sirius's body that increased with more and more as the kiss grew in a more passionate, fiery and desperate kiss.

"And they called it puppy love!" James suddenly said peering through the dorm door to see if the two hadn't ended up beating themselves up, after all he was just concerned for his two best friends.

Sirius and Remus pulled apart in shock, both sending death glares over to James, playful ones of course, but still somehow serious, not all having liked to be disturbed at the moment.

"Shall we get him for that?" Remus asked, leaning his head on Sirius's shoulder, a small content mischief smile playing across his face.

"Yes I think we should," Sirius agreed quickly getting up on his feet, running after the now escaping James Potter, only to stop at the doorway and look back at Remus with a soft smile. Remus returned the smile and just nodded, having stayed seated on his bed.

"I'll be waiting…" Remus whispered, pulling a book out of his nightstand.

"I should hope so," Sirius returned just looking at Remus before turning to search for James so that he could give him his opinion of interrupting suddenly between a wonderful snogging session.


End file.
